Czarna Strzała, część I (Skyrim)
Czarna Strzała, Część 1 Treść Czarna Strzała Część I spisał Gorgic Guine Istotne jest, by wspomnieć na początku, że nim zostałem we wczesnej młodości zatrudniony jako młodszy gwardzista w letnim pałacu księżnej Wody, niemal nic nie wiedziałem o zwyczajach arystokracji. W Prastarym Korzeniu działali zamożni kupcy, handlarze, dyplomaci i oficjele, lecz moim krewnym nie było dane zbliżyć się do tych kręgów towarzyskich. Gdy osiągnąłem dorosłość, nie mieliśmy żadnego rodzinnego interesu, który mógłbym odziedziczyć, ale kuzyn usłyszał gdzieś, że w posiadłości położonej dość daleko za miastem potrzebni byli służący. Było to miejsce tak odległe, że niewielu zdecydowałoby się tam wybrać, by ubiegać się o pracę. Pięć dni maszerowałem przez dżunglę Puszczy Valen, nim spotkałem grupę jeźdźców zmierzającą w tym kierunku, co ja. Było w niej czworo Bosmerów - trzech mężczyzn i kobieta, dwie Bretonki i Dunmer. Wyglądali na poszukiwaczy przygód. - Też idziesz do Molivy? - spytała Prolyssa, jedna z Bretonek, gdy już przedstawiliśmy się sobie nawzajem. - Nie wiem nawet, gdzie to jest - odparłem. - Pragnę zatrudnić się u księżnej Wody. - Odprowadzimy cię przed bramę jej domostwa - powiedział Dunmer, Missun Akin, wciągając mnie na swego konia. - Ale mądrzej będzie, jeśli nie wspomnisz przed Jej Miłością, że jechałeś z uczniami z Molivy, jeśli nie chcesz stracić szansy na zatrudnienie. Akin wytłumaczył sytuację podczas jazdy. Moliva była wioską najbliższą posiadłości księżnej, gdzie pewien wielki i sławny łucznik osiadł, by dożyć swych dni po całym życiu spędzonym w służbie wojskowej. Miał na imię Hiomaste i choć odszedł na emeryturę, stopniowo zaczął przyjmować uczniów pragnących poznać arkana łucznictwa. Z czasem, w miarę, jak rozchodziły się wieści o wielkim nauczycielu, coraz to nowi uczniowie zaczęli zjeżdżać do wioski, pragnąc pobierać nauki u mistrza. Bretonki jechały do niego aż z Zachodniego Krańca swej prowincji. Sam Akin przebył długą drogę ze swego domu w pobliżu wielkiego wulkanu w Morrowind. Pokazał mi ebonowe strzały, które przywiózł ze sobą z ojczyzny. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem niczego równie czarnego. - Z tego, co wiemy - powiedział Kopale, jeden z Bretonów - księżna jest Cyrodiilianką, której rodzina mieszkała tu jeszcze przed utworzeniem Cesarstwa, więc można by przypuszczać, że jest przyzwyczajona do prostego ludu zamieszkującego Puszczę Valen. Nic bardziej mylnego. Nienawidzi tej wioski, a w szczególności szkoły łuczników. - Pewnie chce kontrolować cały ruch w tej swojej dżungli - zaśmiała się Prolyssa. Przyjąłem te informacje z wdzięcznością i coraz częściej śniło mi się pierwsze spotkanie z nietolerancyjną księżną. Gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzałem pałac poprzez zasłonę drzew, moje lęki tylko się wzmogły. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, niż cokolwiek, co do tej pory widziałem w Puszczy Valen. Był wielką budowlą z kamienia i żelaza, a blanki jego murów obronnych kłuły niebo niczym szczęki wielkiej bestii. Większość pobliskich drzew została dawno temu wyrąbana: mogłem sobie tylko wyobrażać, jaki musiał z tego wyniknąć skandal, i jak bardzo prości Bosmerowie musieli się bać księżnej Wody, by na to pozwolić. Zamiast drzew mury otaczała pierścieniem szeroka, szarozielona fosa, tak, że zdawał się znajdować pośrodku doskonałej sztucznej wyspy. Widziałem takie obrazy na gobelinach z Prowincji Cesarskiej i Wysokiej Skały, ale jeszcze nigdy w rzeczywistości, i to w mojej ojczyźnie. - Przy bramie stoi strażnik, więc tu cię opuścimy - rzekł Akin, zatrzymując konia pośrodku traktu. - Lepiej będzie dla ciebie, jeśli nie ujrzy cię w naszym towarzystwie. Podziękowałem mym towarzyszom i życzyłem im powodzenia w nauce. Pojechali dalej; ja podreptałem pieszo. Po kilku minutach dotarłem do głównej bramy, która, jak dostrzegłem, połączona była z wysokim i ozdobnym ogrodzeniem, mającym zapewniać posesji bezpieczeństwo. Gdy strażnik przy bramie zorientował się, że przychodzę w sprawie pracy, przepuścił mnie i dał znak strażnikowi po drugiej stronie trawnika, by opuścił most zwodzony i pozwolił mi przejść przez fosę. Pozostał ostatni środek bezpieczeństwa - drzwi frontowe - żelazne monstrum z herbem Woda na górze, wzmocnione dodatkowo żelaznymi pasami, z jedną złotą dziurką od klucza. Strażnik otworzył mi drzwi i powiódł mnie przez ponure, szare, kamienne korytarze. Jej Miłość przywitała mnie w bawialni. Była chuda i pomarszczona jak jaszczurka. Na sobie miała prostą czerwoną suknię. Oczywiste było, że nigdy się nie uśmiecha. Rozmowa kwalifikacyjna składała się z jednego pytania. - Wiesz cokolwiek o byciu młodszym gwardzistą w służbie imperialnej szlachcianki? - jej głos skrzypiał niczym stara, wyprawiona skóra. - Nie, Wasza Miłość. - Bardzo dobrze. Żaden sługa nigdy nie rozumie, co należy robić, a ja szczególnie nie lubię tych, którym się wydaje, że rozumieją. Przyjmuję cię. Życie w pałacu było wyprane z radości, ale pozycja młodszego strażnika nie była niemal w ogóle wymagająca. Przez większość czasu moim głównym zadaniem było unikanie księżnej. Chodziłem wtedy zwykle drogą do oddalonej o dwie mile Molivy. Pod pewnymi względami w wiosce nie było nic szczególnego czy wyjątkowego - w Puszczy Valen są tysiące takich miejsc. Ale na zboczu pobliskiego wzgórza znajdowała się akademia łucznictwa Mistrza Hiomaste i często, wziąwszy ze sobą coś do jedzenia, chodziłem tam oglądać ćwiczenia. Czasem spotykałem się potem z Prolyssą i Akinem. Z tym drugim rozmowa rzadko wykraczała poza temat łucznictwa. Choć bardzo go polubiłem, uważałem Prolyssę za ciekawszą towarzyszkę, nie tylko z powodu jej nietypowej jak na Bretonkę urody, ale też dlatego, że zdawała się interesować czymś prócz strzelectwa. - W Wysokiej Skale jest taki cyrk, Pod Piórem. Widziałam ich, kiedy byłam mała - powiedziała podczas jednego z naszych spacerów w lesie. - Jeżdżą po prowincji od niepamiętnych czasów. Musisz ich zobaczyć, jeśli będziesz kiedyś miał okazję. Wystawiają sztuki, mają najróżniejsze pokazy, no i najbardziej niesamowitych akrobatów i łuczników, jakich w życiu ujrzysz. Marzę, żeby się do nich przyłączyć, kiedy będę już wystarczająco dobra. - Skąd będziesz wiedziała, że jesteś wystarczająco dobrą łuczniczką? - spytałem. Nie odpowiedziała, a kiedy się obróciłem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że zniknęła. Rozejrzałem się, zdumiony, aż dobiegł mnie śmiech z drzewa nade mną. Siedziała przykucnięta na gałęzi i uśmiechała się szeroko. - Może nie przyłączę się do nich jako łuczniczka, tylko jako akrobatka - powiedziała. - Albo jedno i drugie. Pomyślałam sobie, że jeśli mam gdzieś jechać i czegoś się nauczyć, to tylko do Puszczy Valen. Jest kogo naśladować. Macie tu tylu wielkich nauczycieli na drzewach. Te małpoludy. Skuliła się jak zwinięta sprężyna, zapierając się lewą nogą, wybijając z prawej i przeskakując w ułamku sekundy na sąsiednią gałąź. Trudno mi było podtrzymywać rozmowę. - Masz na myśli... Imga? - zająknąłem się. - Nie przeraża cię ta wysokość? - Wiem, że to banał - powiedziała, przeskakując na jeszcze wyższą gałąź - ale cała tajemnica to nigdy nie patrzeć w dół. - Mogłabyś jednak zejść? - Pewnie i tak powinnam - powiedziała. Była już dobre dziewięć metrów nad ziemią, utrzymując wyciągniętymi ramionami równowagę na bardzo wąskiej gałęzi. Nieznacznym ruchem wskazała bramę, ledwie widoczną po drugiej stronie drogi. - Nie chcę się zapuszczać bliżej pałacu twojej księżnej, niż to drzewo. Wstrzymałem oddech, gdy zeskoczyła z gałęzi, kręcąc salta, póki nie wylądowała na ziemi na lekko ugiętych nogach. W tym tkwił sekret, wyjaśniła. W przewidzeniu uderzenia, nim ono nastąpi. Wyraziłem swoją pewność, że będzie kiedyś wielką atrakcją Cyrku pod Piórem. Teraz oczywiście wiem, że nigdy tak się nie stało. Tego dnia, jak pamiętam, musiałem wrócić wcześnie. Była to jedna z rzadkich okazji, gdy miałem swego rodzaju pracę do wykonania. Za każdym razem, gdy księżna przyjmowała gości, miałem być w pałacu. Nie znaczy to, że miałem konkretne obowiązki, oprócz majestatycznego stania na baczność w jadalni. Służba ciężko pracowała przy nakrywaniu do stołu i sprzątaniu po posiłku, ale piechurzy byli tylko dekoracyjną formalnością. Ale przynajmniej miałem stać się świadkiem nadchodzącego dramatu. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki